The House of Hades
by ohsnapitspercy
Summary: It started with a prophecy and ended with a fall. Venture through Tartarus with Percy and Annabeth or travel with the five, plus Nico, through Greece.
1. Annabeth & Jason

**ANNABETH**

Annabeth held onto Percy for dear life. After all this she was not letting him go now.

She didn't know how long they had been tumbling through this endless pit, and she didn't know if they would ever stop.

She started to brush the webs and debris out of his shiny black hair. Cobwebs stuck to her hand, reminding her of her encounter with Arachne. The stupid spider was the only reason she was here right now. She had caused all this to happen. Arachne had to die.

Annabeth didn't care how Arachne died, weather it was from the fall, from Percy, or if Annabeth went up to her and stabbed her in her hairy black butt a million times, she just wanted her to die.

_Why can't I be happy? _Annabeth thought.

This though had come up a lot since her and Percy had started dating. What they ever did to deserve all this, Annabeth didn't know. It was the one thing she probably never would know. It most likely didn't even have an answer.

A sudden coldness crept up her spine, making her shiver.

"Percy, wake up. I think we're at the bottom."

She tried to shake him awake but she had very little strength. All her energy had been wiped away along with the natural light of the sun. It was so dark in Tartarus. Annabeth could see no more than two feet in front of her. That might be good later on though with all the monsters they were bound to meet.

Suddenly, Percy and Annabeth started to fall faster. She clutched on to Percy's Camp Half-Blood tee-shirt for dear life.

Annabeth couldn't breathe. She wanted to scream but her voice was caught in her throat. She buried her face in Percy's shirt and sobbed.

_What did I do to deserve this?_ She thought.

One of the Italian cars that had fallen into the pit came hurtling towards them. Annabeth didn't know what to do, she screamed Percy's name and finally he opened his eyes.

He pushed Annabeth to the other side of the pit and dove to the opposite side. She wanted him still by her side. She wanted to be out of this deathole. She just wanted to be happy for once.

"Well, what's the fun if that?" Said the cold, sleepy voice of Gaea.

There was a flash of golden light, then her vision went dark.

**JASON**

Jason ran all over the ship, yelling her name.

She was in trouble and he had to help her.

He could hear her screaming but he couldn't make out the words.

"Piper, where are you?" He yelled.

Jason didn't know what had happened to her, all he knew was he had to help her.

They had already lost Percy and Annabeth; he couldn't bear the thought of losing the one person he truly loved. Piper had always been there for him, he couldn't give up on her. He searched everywhere. The decks, the lounge, all the rooms. He couldn't think of anywhere else she could be.

"Piper!" He called again. "What's wrong?"

"Jason! Help me! Please!" She screamed.

He tried to follow the sound of her voice but it lead him to nothing every time.

Then he heard pounding on a nearby door.

"Piper!" He yelled again.

Sprinting now, he opened every door on the ship until he found the source of the pounding. He opened the door to a small closet. He knew Piper was in there, but when he tugged on the door handle, it wouldn't budge. After a few more tries, he kicked the door down.

He found Piper in mid-scream. She stopped and looked at him then gave him an enormous hug. At least he thought it was a hug.

Then her fingers tightened around his neck and he fell to his knees.


	2. Percy

**I know my first two chapters were short and boring but I promise they will get better from here. Its always hard for me to start stories, I don't know why.**

* * *

PERCY

All Percy remembered was pushing Annabeth out of the path of the Italian car. He had not seen her since and he started to worry. Everything around him was dark and he didn't want to call out her name. But his love for Annabeth overcame his fear of being eaten so he called her name is a soft voice, getting louder each time he spoke. He started to get up but fell back to the ground. A large pain in his back made him want to yell, instead he dug his nails into the hard rock.

"Alright, walking isn't an option." He decided.

He lay on his stomach and started to claw his way across the room, but there was not way for Percy to know where he was. This reminded him of the time when he and Annabeth were rock climbing and his hand slipped. Annabeth had caught him and pulled him back up. Then she had a laughing fit.

"Annabeth, where are you?" He whspered into the nothingness.

Percy missed her. He missed his home at Camp Half-Blood. He missed his family and friends. Most of all, he missed his happiness.

"You can do this, brother." Said a familiar voice.

"Tyson?" Percy whispered.

How could his half-brother be in Tartarus? Then another voice said

"I believe in you, Percy." It was Percy's father, Poseidon.

Was he hallucinating? Or was he dreaming? Worse, was he dead? No, Percy pushed the thought out of his head.

"Where are you, precious daughter if Athena?"

This voice was different than the other ones. It sounded more real and Percy couldn't put a finger on who it was. He heard a small scuttling sound and then he saw her. The beast that caused this all. Standing right in front of him was the number one monster on Percy's kill list.

Arachne.


	3. Nico

**I have a really good Annabeth chapter but I don't know if I'm going to post it today or tomorrow. Its the weekend so I'm going to write a lot! :)**

* * *

NICO

For once, Nico was happy. He was well rested, and he had just taken a shower. He hadn't felt like this since, well, since Bianca died.

It hurt him to even think about his brave sister. She was his only family but when she died, Nico was truly alone. That was until Percy and Annabeth had became his friends. They were his first _real _friends. Everyone else just treated him like a freak.

He heard a growl. He reached for his blade but his hand fell short when he realized it was his own stomach. Nico started downstairs for breakfast but he stopped short when he saw Jason.

He was passed out on the floor, for no apparent reason. This wasn't new. Jason would faint at least twice a week so Nico just grabbed his hands and started to drag him back to his room. When he got to the stairs he noticed something, Jason's neck was swelling up.

"Piper!" Nico yelled. She knew a little about healing, from when her dad had played a docter in some movie. Most actors just read lines, but Mr. McLean wanted to make it seem real. He and Piper had studied medicine for at least a month and it was staring to pay off.

Piper ran around the corner, her braided hair swinging behind her back. When she saw Jason, Nico braced himself. But she just smiled.

"What?" Nico asked.

Piper turned towards them, still smiling. It was starting to creep Nico out. but he didnt have much time to think about it.

Piper, the beautiful daughter of Aphrodiete, goddess of love, tackled Nico, son of Hades, god of the Underworld.

Only normal circumstances, Nico could take Piper but she had caught him totally off guard. He fell to the ground and she repeatedly punched him in the nose.

By the fifteenth punch, Nico knew he had broken more than one bone in his face. Nico had no strength to push Piper off so he just passed out cold on the deck, with a pool of blood around him.


	4. Annabeth

ANNABETH

For a moment, Annabeth couldn't see anything. Lifting up her head, she tried to blink away the black spots in her vision. Suddenly, the black turned to gold. Annabeth turned her head away on instinct, then she laughed at herself.

"There aren't any gods in Tartarus." She told herself.

Annabeth looked back at the gold and realized it was a person. Not a god, just a regular person.

"Percy?" She called to the gold firgure.

The Man of Gold laughed. Well, he didn't justlaugh. He threw his head back and fell to his knees.

What the Hades? Annabeth thought.

"Who are you?" Time to be brave.

"Why, you don't remember me? Jackson fought me himself! It was a very interesting battle."

Annabeth wished he would just say who he was. This conversation was stupid and a waste of time. She figured she would have to fight this Gold Man sooner or later so she found a chunk of rock and threw it at him. Goldie waved his hand and the rock changed direction, heading straight for Annabeth. She side stepped then gasped. Pain shot through her ankle. Annabeth had forgoten all about spraining it. She fell to the ground with tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn't crying from pain though, she was crying becuase she knew this would most likely be her last battle.

Goldie looked confused. He knelt down and started to come closer to her and Annabeth knew she was toast.

"Wait," She said. "Before you kill me, can you at least tell me who you are?"

Annabeth knew they were some stupid last words but she _hated _not knowing. Goldie seemed to consider this. He rubbed his chin and made a _hmm_ sound. Then he smiled.

"How about a hint?"

"I'll take what I can get." Annabeth replied.

"Well, I am veryclose to your little friend, Chiron."

Chiron! Hearing his name made her realize how much she missed her second father. But then she had a plan, and it was a huge risk.

"So, your friends with Chiron?" SHe asked casually.

"A lot more than friends, I'm like a father to him." Goldie gave her a sly smile.

Finally it all came together. The gold, the power he gave off, his relation to Chiron.

Annabeth shivered.

"Kronos."


	5. Leo

LEO

"Yo, where is everyone?" Leo called.

It was about noon, and Leo couldn't find any of his friends.

"Frank? Hazel? Anybody?"

He walked up the stairs and into the hallway. He knocked on Jason's door first and when there was no answer, he moved on to Nico's. He had always wanted to be friends with Nico, but he was so distant. He knocked but once again, there was only silence in reply.

Leo went to the next door which belonged to Frank. Usually, he would've skipped Frank and went straight to Piper's door but he was desperate so find someone. He knocked, this time he didn't expect an answer but then of course, there was Frank.

"Dude, where is everyone?" Leo exclaimed.

"Chu-check duh, uhm, deck." Frank was a lot of help.

"Hm, okay. Do you know where Hazel is?" Leo said.

"Who?" Frank had a confused look on his face.

Leo sighed. Sleepy baby man forgot who his girlfriend was. Leo had always been a little jealous of Frank. He was a sumo-wrestler and he got the cute girl. Not Leo.

"Go to bed."

Frank nodded in agreement and half walked half fell into his room. Leo stomped farther down the hallway. When he came upon Hazel's door he just opened it. He knew it was rude but he was going out of his mind.

She was laying on her bed and when Leo entered, her head popped up.

"Sorry." Leo didn't expect her to actually be here.

"Where is everyone? I've walked around the whole ship, and I can't find anyone. Well, Frank's here, but he's anoying when he's tired." Leo said. "No offence."

Hazel scowled at him. He realized how rude he must sound. First, he barged in on her, then he started insulting her boyfriend.

"Oh Gods, I'm sorry Hazel. I wasn't trying to be rude, I haven't seen anyone around so I'm kinda wound up." Leo apoligized.

"Its okay, Leo." She paused. "You haven't blinked since you came in here."

Leo felt like an idiot now. He closed his eyes for a long time, then opened them up wide. Hazel laughed.

"Aha! There's the real Leo!" She exclaimed, then started to laugh again.

"Aww, did you miss me?"

Hazel just rolled her eyes. She got out of bed and headed for her closet.

"Woah, your not gonna get dressed right here, right?" Leo said.

"Of course not!" She covered her red face with her hands and laughed again. "I was just about to tell you to get out! When I'm done we can go get breakfast, okay?"

Leo backed out of the room, the smile never left his face. Out of the blue, he started singing some random words.

Hazel's door swung open reavealing Hazel with her purple SPQR tee-shirt on and some jeans.

"What the Hades are you doing?" She asked.

Leo stared at his feet, but he was only acting. "Sorry Miss Levesque, I was just bored."

He buried his face in his hands and made crying sounds.

"Leo Valdez, I don't know about you but I'm starving. Your whining is keeping me from eating."

"Bet I'll beat you to the lounge." Leo taunted.

"Oh, you wish!"

And with that, they raced towards the lounge, laughing and having fun.


	6. Percy 2

PERCY

Percy dived behind a car, but Arachne had already spotted him.

"I don't believe we have met, your Percy Jackson, right?" She said sweetly.

Do I answer?

"I've heard lots about you" She came closer. "You're an excellent fighter, aren't you? A little birdy told me you defeated Kronos in the Titan War, impressive for such a scrawny young boy."

Now she had crossed the line. Percy hated being called young. And he wasn't scrawny, _Leo _was scrawny.

"I'm 17." He growled.

"Oh Percy, I have been alive for tons of years, 17 is like a baby to me." Arachne laughed.

"Alright, enough talk. Lets get this fight over with."

Percy reached into his pocket and pulled out his magic pen/sword, Anaklumos or Riptide. He uncapped it and it expanded to a full size celestial bronze sword.

He remembered when he first came to Camp Half-Blood. He had felt so out of place and now it felt like home to him. He thought back to the time Luke gave him sword fighting lessons and none of the swords would fit his hand.

Looking back at Arachne, Percy charged.

He slashed at Arachne's face and hacked at her legs. Unlike Annabeth, Percy wasn't afraid to fight this eight-legged freak. Arachne shot silk at Percy's leg and it buckled beneath him. He quickly cut the silk and dodged another strand.

Percy ran up to her and kicked her in the face. She howled in pain and fell to the ground.

Percy laughed in triumph. unfortunately, while Percy was doing his little victory dance Arachne had gotten up.

"You really thought I would be that easy?" Arachne said. "I was told you were stupid but I didn't know it would be this bad!"

Alright, she called me stupid and young. Its time for her to die.

Percy thought.

He felt a new burst of energy. All his emotions exploded inside of him.

"For Annabeth!" He cried.

He rushed forward and stabbed Arachne just under her mouth. She shrieked so loud it hurt Percy's ears.

"You will see me again, Percy Jackson!" She screamed, then she disintegrated.

Now that she was taken care of, it was time to get back to searching for Annabeth. He started to call her name again as he made his way through the rubble and debris.

When Percy's voice started to go horse, he use just his eyes to look for her.

When he started to tire, he forced himself to keep walking. He needed water. His throat felt like sand paper.

After about another mile of walking, Percy lay down on the ground. He was exhausted, thirsty, hungry, and he missed Annabeth. One last time, he called her name, and he was surprised to hear someone off in the distance.

He jumped up again. He was sure it was her. It had to be.

"Annabeth!" He called at the top of his lungs.

Then he heard it. A soft reply somewhere far away. He couldn't make out what they were saying. He couldn't even tell if it was Annabeth. But there was someone out there. It was all that could keep him from giving up hope.

As he lay on the ground, he cleared his mind. Soon, he drifted off to sleep.

Percy awoke to the sound of footsteps. He slowly reached for his pocket, and readied himself for the worst of monsters. A small figure appeared in front of him. A girl. A real girl.

"Annabeth?" He said.

"No." Said the girl.

She stepped closer to Percy so he could make out her features. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was tan and short. She looked about 13 or 14.

"Who are you?" Percy said, being cautious.

"My name is Lexi, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Percy Jackson." He figured this girl was a demigod so he added, "Poseidon is my father."

"I know, he's mine too."


	7. Frank

**FRANK**

_Why did he have to wake me up? _Frank thought.

After tossing and turning for awhile, Frank decided to get up and find something to do.

After changing clothes and brushing his teeth, he headed for the deck. He looked at the birds flying across the sky, remembering the many times he had flown along with them.

People always asked him if he felt weird when he turned into an animal. You would think so, but he never felt any different.

To Frank it always seemed like people liked him better as animals. They never respected him until they knew his secret. He was always an outsider.

Frank's thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling "Die!"

He automatically thought of Coach Hedge, their "chaperone".

"Who are you trying to kill now?" He asked.

Frank went up to Hedge's room and opened the door slightly. Coach was standing in the middle of the room with his baseball bat. His T.V had a female nymph on the screen who was talking and waving a bat similar to Hedge's.

"Is this like, Satyr Zumba?" Frank asked.

"Of course!" Coach said. "Die!"

Shaking his head, Frank walked out of the room. He strolled onto the deck and sat on one of the tables Leo had scattered around everywhere.

_This might be the only thing of Leo's not covered in junk. _Frank thought.

Leo was so irresponsible. Frank had always disliked him. He didn't hate the kid, they weren't the best of friends though.

Frank heard laughter coming from below him.

_What's going on? _He thought.

Slowly, he crept down the stairs. Frank realized the laughter was coming from the Pegasus stables. He tried to see through the small window at the top of the door but he was much too short.

As quietly as he could, Frank opened the big wooden door and peered inside. He tried not to gasp, but a small sound came out of his mouth.

Inside the door was the by far the scariest thing that he'd ever seen, and that said a lot considering Frank's a demigod.

Laying on the floor, were two bleeding people. Jason and Nico. That wasn't even the worst part. In the middle of this disaster, Piper stood with a wide smile on her face, laughing.

Frank couldn't believe his eyes. He stumbled backwards and his foot his something metal. It made a loud noise and Piper stopped laughing. Frank heard footsteps so he tried to run into another room. He tugged on the handle but it wouldn't budge. The door leading to the stairs was also locked.

Frank was trapped.

Piper skipped out of the stables.

"Hey Frank!" She said.

Her voice wasn't the same though. It was Piper's voice but deeper.

"Oh, uh, hi Piper." Frank backed up slowly as he spoke.

He could've just turned into a dragon and eaten Piper, but he couldn't hurt her. Apparently, the feeling wasn't the same for her.

Piper unsheathed her blade, Katoptris. She started walking towards Frank.

He looked for a way out, but he didn't see many options since the doors were locked. Then he had an idea.

_Bug. Bug. Bug. Bug. _Frank told himself over and over again.

He felt his arms disappear, then they were replaced by 6 more. His legs reduced to nothing and he dropped to the floor as a bright red ladybug.

_Wow, of course. _Frank thought.

He crawled under the door and scurried under a large object that he couldn't see the top of.

_Frank. Frank. Frank. Frank. _He had learned the hard way that if he just said human, that it would turn him into Selena Gomez. It wasn't as fun as it might sound.

Frank felt his limbs grow back and he started to run up the stairs. He had to warn the others about the new Piper McLean.


	8. Annabeth 2

**ANNABETH**

_So, I have to fight the most powerful titan with no weapon, all by myself. _Annabeth thought. _Sounds fun._

"Hey! Look at that!" Annabeth exclaimed dramatically, pointing behind Kronos.

Fortunately, he fell for it even though it was the oldest trick in the book. Annabeth tried to charge at him but her legs felt like jelly. Kronos was the lord of time so Annabeth knew he was causing this. When he turned his head back to Annabeth, she noticed his shoulders slumped forward.

_His magic is tiring him! _She realized.

Then she had a plan.

She scooped up a piece of rock in her hands and jogged towards Kronos. Just as planned, he slowed time. Annabeth smiled to herself. Soon his magic would wear off and he would get weaker.

She ran up to him and once again, she slowed down but this time Kronos fell to the ground, all his power drained out of him.

Annabeth searched the ground for something sharp. Finally, she found a piece of glass from a broken windshield and threw it at him.

It hit him in his right eye and it gushed blood. Annabeth picked up another shard of glass and threw it at his other eye.

"I can't see! I can't see!" Kronos yelled.

_I can't keep doing this forever. _She thought.

He would never die from her throwing glass and rocks at him. She needed a plan.

She started to draw in the debris. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard Kronos yell.

"Nooo!"

Annabeth looked up to see Percy with his sword point in the ground.

"Found you." He said.

She jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. For awhile, they stood there, glad to be together again.

Behind Annabeth, someone cleared their throat.

Annabeth whipped around but Percy looked calm.

"Annabeth, this is Lexi. Lexi, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth."

"Who is-" Annabeth was cut off by the new girl.

"I'm Percy's sister."

Annbeth's eyes widened.

"You have a-" This time Percy interrupted.

"Yeah, I just met her."

"I found him half dead on the ground." Lexi added.

"What are you doing in Tartarus?" Annabeth asked.

"My old friend, Gage, and I were on a quest in the Underworld when I was 11. Alecto cast us into Tartarus because Gage, well, let's just say she wasn't the nicest Demigod." Lexi explained. "She attacked Hades. She had ordered me to attack Persephone. Gage was the leader of our quest so I had no choice but to obey her.

"I remember you now! You were one of the undetermined campers!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Yeah, me and Gage both were. Gage died undetermined but Poseidon claimed me during our quest. We never made it back to camp though."

"How have you survived all these years?" Percy asked.

Annabeth was wondering the same thing.

"And how do you manage to keep your hair clean?" She added.

Lexi laughed. "There's a river down there." She pointed to her left. "I made a little rock house next to it. I'm not very good at architecture though so it falls a lot."

Annabeth's eyes lit up.

"I can help!"

Percy rolled his eyes.

"She's a daughter of Athena, she does smart people stuff like building and math." He said.

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said.

They both started to laugh. It was the first happy moment since their day in Rome before the Mark of Athena quest.

Annabeth had totally forgotten about Lexi until Percy said "We make fun of each other a lot."

Lexi smiled. "I see that, it's okay though. You guys are entertaining."

"So, where's your house?" Annabeth asked, trying to sound casual but inside, she was jumping around like a kid on a sugar high.

She was anxious for the challenge of building a house. It was something she was good at.

Lexi started to walk. Percy followed with Annabeth right behind.

It was farther than Annabeth expected it to be, about half a mile. Lexi stopped abruptly. Percy stopped suddenly and Annabeth ran into him, causing Percy to run into Lexi. Unfortunately, there was nothing for Lexi to run into so she fell face-first onto the ground.

Percy stifled a laugh. Lexi got up and brushed off her clothes. She shook her head at Percy, who was still laughing.

Lexi lead Annabeth and Percy to a small lump of rock. She got down on her stomach and crawled through a little hole. Percy crawled in after her.

Annabeth hesitated. She didn't enjoy enclosed spaces, especially since her days in the Labyrinth.

"Annabeth, it's amazing in here! Are you coming?" Percy called out from inside.

Seeing no other option, Annabeth started to crawl. It surprised her when the tunnel widened into a huge space. Annabeth couldn't hold back her amazement.

"You said you weren't an architect!" Annabeth said.

"I didn't say I wasn't a good interior designer though." Lexi sat down on the ground and lifted up a piece of rock that Annabeth didn't even notice.

"What's that?" Percy asked.

Lexi patted the ground next to her and Percy sat down.

"Woah!" Percy exclaimed. "Annabeth, look at this!"

Annabeth peered inside the hole. Actually, hole didn't describe it. It was more like a basement. Inside there were shelves lining the walls. The shelves were filled with food and bottles of water. In the middle of the room, was a bunch of water.

"Where did you get all this?" Annabeth asked.

"I've lived in Tartarus for 3 years, I have a few places."

Without warning, Percy raised his hand in the air. Water shot up and splashed Annabeth's face.

"Not funny." Annabeth said, while glaring at Percy.

Lexi laid her hand on Annabeth's arm and she dried instantly.

"Thanks." She muttered.

Lexi jumped down into the water below and Percy quickly followed. 2 hands made of water shot up at Annabeth and started to pull her down. She fell into the water with a splash.

When she surfaced, Percy and Lexi were both laughing.

"I may not have water power, but I'm smarter than both of you combined." Annabeth challenged. "Well, I'm not sure how smart you are but if your I.Q. would have to be triple Percy's to be half as smart as me." She added to Lexi.

"Oh, don't worry. Percy's probably smarter than me."

"I doubt it." Annabeth said.

"I'm right here." Percy shot water at both of them.

They both splashed him back and it turned into a full out water battle. They laughed and had fun. For once, Annabeth was happy.


	9. Hazel

**HAZEL**

"Hazel, Leo!" A voice called.

Leo looked at Hazel with a confused expression on his face.

"Frank?" She said.

"Hazel! There you are!" Frank came up the stairs, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Piper's wrong! She's trying to kill everyone!"

Leo laughed as if he thought it was a joke, but Frank's expression was serious.

"Wait, what do you mean 'she's trying to kill us'?" Hazel said.

"She knocked Jason and Nico out and she tried to do it to me too. I found them in the Pegasus Stables." Frank whispered.

"Show us." Leo replied.

Frank led them down the stairs

When he reached the bottom, he held a finger to his lips. Hazel nodded, understanding he wanted them to be quiet.

Frank opened the door and tiptoed into the hallway. Hazel tried to be quiet, but she saw a diamond sprout out of the ground at her feet. She shoved it in her pocket, along with her worries.

When they reached the Stable doors, Frank hesitated. He looked at Hazel. She pushed her way to the front, and opened the door. Leo gasped.

Hazel clamped her hand over his mouth and put her other hand on her own.

"Piper did this?" Hazel whispered.

"Yes, she did." A voice said from behind them.

They all turned around and there was Piper, with her blade in her hand.

Hazel reached for Frank's hand, but Leo was in the way. She found herself awkwardly holding Leo's hand but she didn't let go, and neither did he.

Frank started to back up but Piper sprang forward and grabbed his wrist.

"You got away from me once, son of Mars. You will not escape again." Piper's voice was a deep growl.

Unfortunately, Hazel recognized the voice. Gaea herself had possessed Piper.

Hazel looked at Leo and she could tell he was thinking the same thing. She grasped his hand tighter, no longer embarrassed.

Piper started to advance on them. Hazel started to panic as she came up to Leo and held Katoptris to his neck.

"Stop!" Hazel screamed.

Everyone looked at her. She stepped towards Piper, drawing her golden sword.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, Miss Hazel Levesque?" Gaea growled from inside Piper.

"I think I'm helping a friend." Hazel said.

Hazel hit Piper with the butt of her sword. Piper yelped in surprise and backed into the railing.

Hazel advanced on her. She couldn't hurt Piper, but she could scare her. She looked back at Leo.

_Get your butt up here. _She tried to tell him.

Fortunately, he got the message. He pulled a hammer out of his magic tool belt and walked to Hazel's side.

Frank glared at them. He squeezed himself in between them, making Leo run into a door.

Piper just stared at them all, as if she was just now realizing she was outnumbered.

The confusion left her face, quickly replaced by a cruel smile.

Gaea started to speak:

_"You shall perish at the Beauty's hand._

_Count your days or take a stand._

_Storm and Death will start to fade._

_Leaving Beauty and the Raid."_

Then, she collapsed.

Hazel gasped as Piper fell straight towards her. She tried to catch her, but she knocked Hazel down and they both ended up on the floor.

"What just happened?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we can figure it out after you get her off me!" Hazel said.

Frank came over and picked Piper up like she was as light as air.

Laying her down next to Hazel, Frank glared at Leo and Hazel and stomped out of the room.

"I'm a terrible person." Hazel said.

"No, I am." Leo sat down on the floor next to her.

"We're both terrible people."

"Yup. That explains it."

Hazel put her head in her hands. She wanted to sob, but that wouldn't help anything. Leo stood up and offered his hand to Hazel. She took it and slowly stood.

"So, what are we gonna do about Superman and Ghost King?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, Repair Boy. Let's go check them out." Hazel replied.

Leo rolled his eyes. He headed into the Stables, Hazel right behind him.

The sight of both of their unconscious friends made Hazel want to puke. She grabbed a towel from the supply closet and started to clean up Nico's face, which was covered in dry blood.

When Nico's pale face was finally visible again, Hazel tried to wake him up. She lightly hit his cheeks and when that didn't work, she resorted to pouring drops of water on him.

After about five minutes of this, Nico's eyes fluttered open.

"What happened?" He said. "And why am I all wet?"

Hazel couldn't respond. She hugged him and for the first time, she realized how worried she had been.

"Morning, Ghost King." Hazel hadn't heard Leo approach her.

"What happened?" Nico repeated.

"We can explain later, first let's get you some food or something." Leo said.

"I'm not hungry though." Nico argued.

"But I am. C'mon." Leo laughed and left the room.

"Hazel, can you help me up?" A voice from across the room asked.

Hazel jumped. "Oh, hi Jason. Sure."

She helped both the boys to their feet and up the stairs. They both groaned and complained until Hazel guided them to the couches in the Lounge.

Leo was already in there scarfing down a piece of pizza. The plates were magic, so you could have whatever food you want yet everyone always had pizza. Well, everyone except Hazel. Hazel had never heard of pizza until Leo made her eat a piece. She thought it was okay, but she preferred fish.

Hazel grabbed a plate from the middle of the table. After a while of not knowing what to get, she put the plate back.

"We all know that what Piper said was a prophecy, right?" Leo said.

"Wait, what?" Jason had a confused expression on his bruised face.

Hazel repeated the prophecy for Nico and Jason to hear. When she finished, they both were still.

"Uh, does this mean I'm going to die?" Nico asked.

"No! You're not going anywhere!" Hazel felt like she was going to cry.

She got up and hugged Nico.

"Hazel, are you okay?" He asked.

Hazel nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. But Gaea won't take you away from me again."

"You know I will, Witch Girl." A voice from across the room said.


	10. Percy 3

**Sorry for the short chapter! I just had a really great idea for the next Tartarus chapter so I'm going to write a lot today so I can bring my idea to life! :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**PERCY**

Percy lay on the ground with his arm around Annabeth. Lexi sat on his other side, drawing in the dust.

"What's that?" He asked.

Lexi jumped and wiped her hand through the picture. "N-nothing."

Percy raised his eyebrows at her. "Now I want to know even more."

"It was just a picture." She said.

"You draw?" Percy asked. "I've tried to draw before, but I think I'll stick to sword fighting."

Lexi laughed. "Sorta. I'm not very good either though."

"Well, you're probably not going to get better with your hand and rock dust. Do you have any paper here?"

"Yeah, but I don't have any pens." Lexi said sadly.

Percy smiled. He pulled Riptide out of his worn out pocket. He had found out a few years ago that if he tapped the opposite side of his sword, that when he uncapped it would be a regular pen.

He handed Riptide to his sister, her face lit up when she saw the pen. She accepted it and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

For the first time, Percy studied her closely. Lexi was wearing a Camp Half-Blood shirt, the same as him. She had dark jeans and bright blue flip flops that matched her eyes. Her long blonde hair had streaks of brown.

Percy could tell Lexi was concentrating on her drawing, her eyes sparkled the same way Annabeth's did when she was reading.

Percy lay back on the floor. Annabeth had fallen asleep already and he figured Lexi would keep them safe.

Percy's eyes closed. His dreams, of course, were horrifying.

He was standing in a dark tunnel. In front of him was a giant brown door. It flickered with energy and sparks danced across the frame. The door was wide open, but he couldn't see what was on the other side.

Percy stumbled backwards. He ran into something solid and warm. He spun around, and behind him was Hades himself.

"Jackson, I see we meet again." He growled.

Percy just stared at him.

Hades sighed. "You know what you must do in Tartarus, right?"

"Uh, escape?" Percy guessed.

"Well, yes. But I'm talking about the whole 'Gaea rising' problem."

"Oh," Said Percy.

Now Percy knew what the door was. It was the immortal side to the Doors of Death.

"Won't it be kind of easy to close them?" He asked.

"It seems that way, but the doors must be closed with a sacrifice."

Percy didn't like how he said the word 'sacrifice'.

"What kind of sacrifice?" He asked.

"Sadly, the Doors of Death will only close with a death. Blood will have to be spilled to stop the rising of Gaea." Hades frowned.

Hades faded and Percy awoke to the sound of singing.

Annabeth was still asleep at his side, quietly snoring. He kissed her cheek, and then he got up to see where the singing was coming from.

In the other room, Lexi had Riptide in her hand. She was drawing a picture on a piece of paper that was stuck to the wall. She sang while she worked.

Percy quietly snuck closer. He stood behind Lexi, studying her amazing art. She also had a beautiful voice.

Percy didn't recognize the song, but he could tell what the drawing was. It was himself on the ground, with Lexi kneeling next to him. It was the first time they had met.

"Wow," Percy breathed. "This is incredible."

Lexi screamed and turned around. "Why would you scare me like that?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to." Percy said.

Lexi sighed. "It's okay. Where's Annabeth?"

"She's still sleeping." Percy's stomach growled as he spoke.

"I'll go find some food." Lexi laughed and then she was gone, leaving Annabeth and Percy alone once again.

He went back into the room where Annabeth was sleeping.

She wasn't sleeping anymore though.

"Good morning!" She said. "Where were you?"

"I was watching Lexi draw. You should see the picture she made. It's amazing." Percy replied.

"Oh, Percy, I need to talk to you." Annabeth said. "I had a dream last night, about our quest."

"That's weird. I did too." Percy thought back to his dream last night. The memory sent a shiver down his spine.

"You first." Annabeth stared at Percy, waiting for him to begin.

He told her the story of Hades and the Doors of Death. She sat there, not even the most scariest parts stirring her.

When Percy had finished, Annabeth said, "We had the same dream."

"Well, what are we going to do? There has to be a death." Annabeth tried to interrupt Percy but he kept talking. "and it won't be you, Annabeth."

"Well it can't be you!" She yelled.

"It won't be either of us. We have to find another way." Percy said.

He now realized how bad of a fatal flaw that loyalty was. Once again, he was risking the world to save his friends.

_What if this time I can't save both?_


	11. Nico 2

**NICO**

No matter what Hazel said, hearing Gaea herself tell Nico he was going to die pretty much told him it was true. He'd been to the Underworld so many times but now there was a high probability that he would have to stay for good.

Nico wondered if his dad would do anything to help him if he died. He doubted it. Nico's father had always hated him. Hades had told him that he wished that Bianca was alive and Nico was the one that was deceased.

At first, when Hades told him stuff like this, he would beat himself up over it. Now he just shrugged it off. Nico believed he didn't need a dad. Or a mom. Or a sister. They all had abandoned him. Nico was fine by himself.

"Nico? Are you okay dude?" Said a voice that interrupted his thoughts.

He raised his eyes away from the floor and met the eyes of Jason.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." He replied, staring at the floor once again.

"Hey, can I talk to you about something?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, sure man." Nico was a little surprised. He and Jason didn't really talk much.

"Well, the prophecy said 'Storm and Death will start to fade.' Everyone assumed it was us because Piper knocked us out." He winced as he said the last part. "But I was thinking, why would we both fade? We're awake now, and we aren't harmed to badly."

Nico considered this. "I don't know. I really hope she isn't going to knock us out again. Gods, that girl is strong."

Jason massaged his purple neck. "Yeah, she is."

"We all know I'm the 'Death' in the prophecy 'cause I'm the death kid." Nico said.

Jason's eyes widened. "I'm not the only storm."

"Uh, what?" Nico was totally confused.

"Nico, I don't think I'm the storm in the prophecy." He started to tap his fingers on his legs nervously.

"Well, who is?" Nico asked.

"If I'm right, Percy is storm." Jason hesitated, then continued. "I had a dream last night. Persephone came to talk to me in my sleep. We were standing by the Doors of Death." Jason was talking really fast now. "She said that both the mortal and immortal sets of doors had to be closed with a death. If you're death and Percy's storm and you both fade then…"

Jason didn't finish his sentence, nor did he need to. Nico understood. Percy and Nico would both have to die for their mission to succeed.

Nico didn't know what to say. Nobody would know what to say if they found out both them and their best friend were going to die in a matter of days.

Fortunately, Frank saved them from an awkward moment. He stomped into the lounge and sat on a couch across the room from them.

"Hey Frank, what's up?" Jason asked.

"Stupid Valdez." Is all Frank said.

"Okay then." Jason turned back to Nico. "So what are we going to do?"

"Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm tired." Nico insisted.

"Yeah, sure. I am too. See you later." With that, Jason walked out of the room.

Nico didn't really want to deal with angry Frank so he went upstairs to his room. Well, actually it was Percy's room. Leo hadn't expected him to be on the Argo II so Nico didn't get a room. There wasn't a guest room either so it was either take Percy's or sleep in Hedge's room. Nico was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to sleep with a satyr screaming "Die!" in his sleep.

When Nico reached Percy's room, he looked around sadly. There was a mixture of Percy's and Nico's clothes on the floor and the bed wasn't made.

_I'll deal with it tomorrow. _Nico thought as he plopped into bed.

He fell asleep instantly, leading him to terrifying nightmares.

He was walking through the depths of Tartarus. He didn't remember the place at all.

Nico hated having dreams like this. He never knew what to do. Usually, he would just sit there until he woke up. Apparently, that wasn't an option right now.

In front of him stood a dark figure. Nico couldn't make out its feature's but he was about 99.9% sure it he didn't want to.

"Who are you?" Nico yelled, scared to hear the reply.

"Nico, it's me." Called a familiar girl's voice.

"Bianca! What are you doing here?" Nico said, realizing it was his older sister. "I thought you were reborn!"

"I was Nico. But all the heroes who are reborn into mortals have their old souls cast into Tartarus. I'm not really the human Bianca, just a soul." She said.

"So everyone who was reborn is in Tartarus?" Nico asked.

"Yes, Nico." Suddenly, a loud bell rang. "I must go. I might not see you again, Nico. But I will always be watching you."

"Bianca, wait!" Nico yelled, but she was already gone.

When Nico awakened, his face was even paler than usual. It looked like he was one of those actors in a cheesy vampire movie. He slipped on his black aviator jacket and walked out the door.

He was still shaken up from his dream.

He felt like he didn't sleep at all last night. Going back to bed wasn't an option though. Nico had promised to discuss the new prophecy with Jason and he wouldn't bail on him.

Nico knocked on Jason's door. Instantly, the door swung open, revealing a blue and white room. The floors were clean, the bed was made, and all Jason's clothes were stashed in drawers.

Jason gestured for Nico to enter, so he did. They sat at a table in the corner of the room.

Everything was silent until Jason asked; "I was thinking last night, what actually happened to Piper?"


	12. Annabeth 4

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been really busy lately.**

* * *

**ANNABETH**

After a long, awkward silence between Percy and Annabeth, Lexi entered the room with a white box. On top of the box in purple writing were the words Monster Donut. The only reason she could read it was because she had seen it several times before.

She looked at Percy and with the expression on his face she knew he was thinking the same thing.

Annabeth thought back to the time Percy, Tyson, and she had sailed through the Sea of Monsters and came across the island that held Circe's "Spa". She laughed out loud at the memory of Guinea-Percy.

Lexi looked at Annabeth like she was crazy. Percy stared at his feet, obvious he knew what Annabeth would do next. She started to tell the whole story. She drew out her battle with Circe, making herself sound heroic, smart, and brave.

When she reached the part of Percy turning into a rodent, Lexi busted out laughing.

"You look like a seal." Percy mumbled from beside Lexi, demonstrating by clapping his hands together and barking.

"Oh my gods. By any chance do you have a video camera down here?" Annabeth asked Lexi. "This is priceless."

"I don't have a camera, but I found a phone a few days ago." Lexi said, still laughing. "It's been useless so far but it works well with this situation."

Lexi pulled a pink Android out of her pocket. Annabeth gasped. The phone Lexi was holding belonged to Annabeth.

"Are you okay?" She asked frantically.

Annabeth grabbed the device out of her hands and studied it. It was defiantly hers.

"Where did you find this?" She said, waving the phone in Lexi's face.

"Near the entrance, I think. I had heard a scream and I went to check it out." Lexi paused. "I'm guessing that was you, right?"

Annabeth nodded. "Would you mind taking me there? I think my stuff might be there."

Lexi smiled and glanced at Percy. "Of course I will."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What was that all about?" Annabeth eyed Percy, who was as red as a tomato.

"Nothing." Lexi said. "I thought he was up to something, he was too quiet."

"I was thinking—" Percy started to say but he was interrupted by Lexi.

"Oh no! Everyone hide! Percy was thinking!" She exclaimed.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Percy said. "As I was saying before, I was thinking and I realized, I don't know your last name."

"What made you think of that?" Lexi asked.

"I don't really know. I come up with weird stuff when I try to think." Percy explained. "That's why I usually don't."

"Well, okay then. It's Shwabb."

Percy and Annabeth stifled a laugh. "Shwabb? Are you serious?"

"No, I'm kidding. My full name is Lexi Stalde; I would die if my last name were Shwabb."

"Thank the gods." Percy sighed with relief. "I thought I was going to have to lie about your last name to all my friends. Oh and, by the way, my last name is Jackson, and hers is Chase."

"Annabeth Chase, I love that!" Lexi exclaimed.

"What about mine?" Percy whined.

"I already knew yours; you told me when we met." She replied.

"Oh yeah!" Percy said.

Annabeth coughed. "Can we go get my backpack now?"

Lexi laughed. "Sure, wanna come, Percy?"

"Hmm, go look for a backpack with my sister and girlfriend or sit by myself in Tartarus?" Percy moved his hands up and down like a scale. "I'm in. Can I take a donut with me though?"

Percy didn't wait for an answer. He ripped the top off of the box and shoved a glazed donut in his mouth.

"Percy, come on! You don't have to scarf it down like that. It'll still be there when you finish chewing." Annabeth scolded.

She grabbed Percy's arm and pulled him to his feet. By the time they turned around, Lexi was already at the door.

Annabeth walked through the darkness with Percy by her side, and his sister in front of them.

As they traveled, Annabeth thought about how many ways this could go wrong. She didn't know if she really could trust Lexi, but she didn't really have a choice. She seemed like such a nice person, Annabeth couldn't help but like her.

Lost in thought, she didn't notice that Lexi had stopped. She ran into the back of her, making Lexi yelp and fall to her knees.

"Really? Again?" She said.

Annabeth stifled a laugh. "Sorry."

Annabeth offered her hand and Lexi took it, slowly rising to her feet. She wiped the dust off of her shirt and jeans.

Lifting her head, she announced, "We're here."

Annabeth scanned the ground, her eyes lit up when she spotted her navy blue backpack under a large rock.

She ran to grab it.

"Stop!" Percy yelled.

Annabeth snatched up her bag. Too late, she realized what she had done. The rock fell when the backpack was moved. The rock made a loud _BOOM!_

Annabeth backed up to where Percy and Lexi were still standing.

A monster approached from the shadows. Annabeth couldn't make out its features.

When it was about five feet away from them, Annabeth noticed Lexi pull something out of her pocket. She saw that it was a black barrette. Lexi popped it as if she was going to put it in her hair, but then it transformed into a celestial bronze sword.

"Does every child of the Big Three have an awesome sword?" Annabeth asked.

She didn't get an answer because at that moment, the monster came into focus.

"Shield your eyes!" Percy called.

Annabeth covered her eyes with her hand. "Why?"

"Medusa!" He yelled.

_Oh gods. Why does it have to be her?_

"Hello again, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Nice to see you, Miss Stalde." Medusa said. "It's been quite awhile, hasn't it dear?"

Lexi met Annabeth's eyes and she automatically knew they all had fought Medusa before.

Out of the corner of her eye, Annabeth saw Percy draw his sword. "Nice." Lexi said.

"Yours too. You any good at fighting?"

"Guess we'll see."

With that, they charged.

Annabeth's backpack was still in her hand. She ripped it open and grabbed the hilt of her knife. Its familiar texture made Annabeth miss home even more.

Percy stood beside Medusa, while Lexi attacked from the front. Annabeth hurried to Medusa's right side, the opposite of Percy. She tried not to be noticed but Annabeth forgot about her broken ankle and fell to her knees. She attempted to scoot out of sight, but the monster spotted her.

"Annabeth, where are you going dear?" Medusa was at Annabeth's side in an instant.

She knelt down and ran her fingers through Annabeth's knotted hair. She smacked Medusa's hand away.

"Don't touch her." Percy said. Annabeth sneaked a glance at Percy. She was horrified at the sight of him lying motionless on the ground. At least she knew he was alive.

"Who's going to stop me?" Medusa laughed.

Lexi, who just a moment ago was in a daze, tackled Medusa from behind. The monster turned towards her and screeched, trying to catch her gaze with petrifying eyes but Lexi rolled through Medusa's legs and ended up behind her again. With one quick motion, Percy's sister stabbed Medusa in the back.

Medusa disintegrated. "Me." Lexi said triumphantly, answering Medusa's earlier question.

"Whoa. That was awesome." Percy murmured.

Annabeth raced to his side, with Lexi at her heals. Percy wasn't bleeding from what she could see, but he had scrapes and bruises.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Percy said.

Annabeth offered her hand and Percy accepted it. He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. "Nice job, Wise Girl."

"Nice job with what? All I did was fall and scoot." Annabeth protested.

"You caused a distraction." Percy suggested.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned to Percy's sister. "Thanks for saving my life."Annabeth paused. "Wow, you'd be surprised how many times I've said that."

Lexi shrugged. "Do you wanna go back now?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm kind of hungry." Percy replied.

Annabeth raised her eye brows. "When aren't you hungry?"

"When I'm sleeping." Percy smiled.

Annabeth sighed and started to walk back to the rock house. She didn't know if the others had followed until a pair of hands pushed her from behind. She tripped but kept her footing. Whirling around, she turned to face a smiling Lexi.

"Was this revenge?" Annabeth laughed.

"Yeah, it didn't quite work out though."

For the rest of the walk, the three were silent. When they came upon the rock house, Annabeth was first inside.

She threw down her backpack. She groaned as she slid down to the floor. Using her backpack as a pillow, she fell into a deep sleep.

Of course, sleep brought dreams.

Annabeth was aboard the deck of the Argo II. Smoke coated the walls and floors. It wrapped around Annabeth until she couldn't see anything.

Then a figure appeared in the mist. She made out the shape of a girl, with a braid down her shoulder.

"Piper!" Annabeth recognized her instantly.

She ran up to Piper and hugged her, but Piper was as stiff as a board.

Smoke swirled around her. Annabeth gasped and took several steps backwards.

Piper started to speak.

_"You all shall perish at the Beauty's hand._

_Count your days or take a stand._

_Storm and Death will start to fade._

_Leaving Beauty and the Raid."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review and favorite! I'll try to update ASAP. :)**


	13. UPDATE

**Dear Readers,**

**I have very unfortunate news. You may have noticed that I haven't uploaded a chapter for this in ages. My internet shut down for a while so I kept writing but I couldn't post anything. A few weeks after I had finished my story, my internet came back on. I was ****extremely ****excited and I immediately went to post a chapter. As soon as I got onto the internet, a virus popped up on my screen and blocked my computer. Another few weeks past when I opened my computer back up because I thought I had found a way to get rid of the virus when I was looking on my phone. The virus had disappeared and my computer was no longer blocked. Right away I got on Fanfiction to post my chapter. When I tried to upload it I realized that all my documents had been deleted. I was very upset considering I had worked so hard on finishing the House of Hades. I don't plan on finishing it again because this has already happened twice to me. I sincerely apologize to all of my readers, I am still trying to find a way to retrieve it and if I can, I will post it for you guys.**

**Once again, I am very sorry.**

**~Ohsnapitspercy **


End file.
